


He Believed

by aylixgreen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylixgreen/pseuds/aylixgreen
Relationships: sirius black/remus lupin implied
Kudos: 2





	He Believed

Title: He Believed  
Challenge: Miracle  
Word Count: 100 words  
Pairing: None, but SB/RL if you prefer... ;)  
Author's Notes: Since I'm bored, I'm doing back-prompts from sirius100. Officially, their deadlines have passed. Unofficially, I don't care. 

Sirius wasn’t sure he believed in miracles, anymore. The Black family remained steadfastly pure of blood, proudly Slytherin, and completely bonkers; the few who weren’t in thrall to the Dark Lord were utterly self-serving. His classmates, in true Gryffindor fashion, had gone bravely to their deaths in the war. James and Lily Potter had been murdered, their son orphaned before his second birthday. Peter’s body was never found. Sirius was arrested as a murderer, sentenced to Azkaban. Remus, the only remaining Marauder, was a werewolf. No, Sirius certainly didn’t believe in miracles. Fortunately, Remus believed enough for both of them.


End file.
